


Libertarian Choices of Bondage

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Breathing mattered little after being apart for so long.





	Libertarian Choices of Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: For Grace's ficlet challenge to use the words silly and Republican and a necktie. I like this coupling and all of their adventures.  


* * *

Cliff was exhausted when he got home from the White House Friday evening. The amount of things that crossed desks in his office on a daily basis was extraordinary. What was even more phenomenal was how long things sat. No offense at all to Oliver Babish, who excelled at his job and was an exceptional Attorney General, but most of it was ridiculous. The issue of John Hoynes, Helen Baldwin, and what laws might have been broken was still unresolved.

Cliff didn’t give a shit anymore…the former Vice-President was about to get another pass. Perhaps he had received too many over the years but five years later the issue did not seem pressing. He fished his keys out of his pocket and opened the door. Flipping on the hall light, Cliff took off his damp trench coat and hung it in the closet. Thank God, he would not have to go back to the insanity for another two days.

“Hey there Counselor. Did you miss me?”

He froze and then smiled. There was Donna, relaxing on the stairs that led up to his study room. She was dressed in a white dress shirt and purple satin bikini panties. All the best buttons were undone; Cliff's favorite necktie draped around her neck. It was royal purple.

“Oh my God, I certainly did. How was Europe?”

“Tell me that you care.” She smiled, crossing her leg. “What did you do while I was gone?”

“Oh, guess what? It turns out that the college girls next door are into threesomes…and Republicans. Who knew?”

“Nice. Did you tape your little adventure for our viewing pleasure?”

“Sorry. I tried but even liberal girls have a line they won't cross. C’mere.”

She made her way into his arms, running her fingers through his hair as they shared their first kiss in eight days. She was with the Second Lady all over the European continent. Nora was on maternity leave so Donna was running the show for now. And what a show it was. Press conferences, photo ops, speeches, more photo ops, dinners, and precious little sleep. CJ was a trooper though, she only had one meltdown moment when she told everyone but Bill to get the fuck out of her face and give her room to breathe.

“I wasn’t expecting you until Saturday.” Cliff said, rubbing his eyes.

“It is Saturday in Odessa. I got back at around three this afternoon and slept off the jetlag and the headache. You tired sweetie?”

“A bit. It’s been a taxing week for me as well.”

“Too tired?” Donna toyed with his tie before taking it off altogether. Cliff didn’t seem to mind that she dropped it at his feet. He could be a neat freak some other time.

“I don’t think I'm too tired.”

She smiled, kissing him again. Cliff stroked her back and liked the way she moaned into his mouth. They made their way to the bedroom still wrapped in a passionate lip lock. Breathing mattered very little after being apart for so many days.

“I thought of you all the time. I missed you terribly.” Donna said as she caught her breath and quickly undressed him. Cliff kicked off his shoes, laughing when she pushed him on the bed. His shirt was off and so was the tee shirt underneath. Thunder crackled in the sky as she moved down the bed and pulled off his socks and his slacks. That left him in a pair of blue boxers. “Put your arms above your head and cross them?”

“What are you up to?” he asked, a sparkle in his blue green eyes.

“Just do what I say and I might not have to hurt you.”

“Ooh, maybe I want to be hurt.”

“Do it!”

Cliff loved the authoritarian tone of her voice. He did what she said, smiling like an eager pupil when Donna took the necktie from her neck and tied his wrists together.

“They ran out of handcuffs at the sex store?” he asked, smirking.

“Silly Republican, handcuffs are for Libertarians.”

She reached down and kissed him hard, feeling the desire simmering inside of him. He wanted her naked too but this was Donna’s show and he was a guest star. Things were going whatever way she chose tonight. She straddled him, grinding down on his erection.

“Oh Donna, mmm shit.”

She giggled, and that just turned him on more. She was slow to take off the shirt. Button by button until it finally hung open. Cliff turned a bit to the side, to get a better view of her pale breasts beneath the cotton.

“You like my body Counselor?”

“Yes.”

“What do you like about it?”

“It fits so perfectly with mine.”

“Do you want to touch it?”

“Yes.” He nodded.

“With your hands?”

“I don’t have any hands.” he replied.

“With your mouth?”

“Definitely.”

Donna stripped the shirt, moving above Cliff until her breasts were over his mouth. He couldn’t quite reach and she kept teasing him until he growled his frustration. Then she kissed him again.

“I need you…NOW!” he moaned.

It was a sight, a man tied up trying to wiggle his way out of his boxer shorts. Donna helped and finally he was pushing them down his legs. She slid out of her panties and rolled over on the bed, pulling Cliff on top of her. His still bound hands fell above her head as he slid easily inside of her.

“Oh God.” It was a sigh of relief as Cliff stilled to get some control over his emotions.

“Fuck me.”

“I love it when you talk like that.”

“Fuck me Clifford Calley. It’s been too long.”

She lifted her thighs higher, felt him deeper, as Cliff started to move. Having his hands tied meant he worked more with his hips and it didn’t take long to find a rhythm that seemed to work just fine for his companion.

“Oh God, oh God yes, Cliff…Cliff!”

“Donna, oh Donna, mmm…”

She gripped his hips as he thrust harder and his erratic breathing only matched hers as the pinnacle came closer and closer. He bit her shoulder and she cried out his name again. Cliff listened to it echo through the room, bounce off the walls as they almost climaxed in the exact same moment. Their kisses were intense, bodies trembling as the orgasm lingered longer then either thought was possible. It wasn’t that long lasting, slow, passionate sex, but they achieved the same end and there was always room for more. 

“Oh boy. Ohhh boy.”

Cliff fell over on the mattress and Donna untied him before cuddling in his arms.

“I love you Donnatella Moss.”

“I love you too. It’s good to be home.”

“Home.” He repeated the words a few times. “It has a nice ring to it.”

“Our home; our life. I bet you don’t know how hard it is to leave you.”

He knew how hard it was to see her go. Cliff was so happy that Donna had a job she loved and of all the achievements she’d made since they’d met. Still, there were days he wished she were there when he came home. It was selfish; he never allowed himself to indulge in it for too long. There was comfort in knowing that with him was the only place she desired to be.

“No matter where either of us goes, the other will be waiting when we get back.”

“You are such a sweetheart.” She stroked his face.

“Having been a sweetheart I can now you can't leave me anymore for a good, long while.”

“We don’t have anything planned for overseas until summer.” Donna said.

“I think I can handle you going to Denver.”

She laughed, climbing on him again. Cliff held onto her hips and Donna felt the electricity run through her at his touch. 

“One more time.” She whispered, leaning in close to kiss his ear.

“I might have two in me…I have been working out.”

Cliff Calley had his second wind and he definitely knew how to take full advantage of it. They were both grateful to be sleeping in tomorrow because tonight would be quite impulsive. Neither Donna nor Cliff found any reason to complain.

***


End file.
